mrufandomcom-20200215-history
Sura Naii (god)
Sura Naii is the name of a creation of the Deos Alta, described in Miranen mythology as a "creature of vengeance" that will one day bring an end to Miran in its attempt to make itself whole and exact revenge against its creators. Mythology In Miranen mythology and religion, there are a number of creatures ascribed with magical or holy origins. Among these are the thirteen principle gods, the Haltai, who were themselves said to be created by their forebearers, the An. The myth of the creation of Sura Naii is as follows: In the age of darkness, the gods grew restless in their long lives. They began to argue incessantly, separated by differences rather than uniting through their similarities. As the fighting intensified and war became a real threat, a solution was brought forward. Shiven, who ruled over darkness, proposed that they join together to create a treaty. The treaty would be a living creature for who they would share the responsibility, giving them a cause to band together and act as one. It would be a living symbol of peace. Initially, this seemed to be an ideal solution to bring an end to their disagreements. As the details of the treaty were discussed, however, the gods began to argue among themselves. Mabris, goddess of light, could not fathom creating a creature with such contradictory elements. Lesphut, goddess of the harvest, wondered if their number was problematic. 13, after all, was uneven. Any creature they might build between them, then, might also be uneven in its existence. Despite her objections, Lesphut did not withdraw her support. Instead, it was Haro, god of justice, who decided that he did not wish to be involved with the treaty. He was uneasy over the idea of a living thing being used to solve their problems. When he removed his support, his lover, Delphai, goddess of love, also withdrew her support. Despite the objections of the two gods, the other Haltai went ahead and forged their treaty, the creature Sura Naii. However, the end result was a ravenous beast that wanted nothing more than to destroy its creators. While it carried the many virtues of the other gods, it lacked two vital components: a sense of right and wrong that might have been imparted by Haro, and any care for other beings, as it might have gained from Delphai. In its rage over its own existence, Sura Naii destroyed eleven of the Haltai and forced their bodies and essences into a terrifying and indestructible prison, Temperance. However, Haro was able to flee, escaping the wrath of the creature. Even to this day, Sura Naii hunts the god that escaped, determined to lock him away for all eternity. While Temperance is often considered a term for the Deos Alta afterlife, it is also considered a very real place in Miranen mythology. Members of the Order of Scripts often believe that souls visit Temperance shortly after death, before they move on to a more permanent afterlife.